Consolation
by Diarrhea of the Pen
Summary: Marceline and Ash have a fight that leads to a breakup. Marceline decides to get back in touch with her old friend, Marshall Lee. Caution; heavy language and sexuality included.
1. Rekindling

**Marceline and Ash have a falling out, she reconnects with Marshall Lee, and she starts to fall for him. I'll get it out of the way before anything more, I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters in or designed for the show. Also, plot set-up was offered up by my girlfriend. Hope you enjoy, it is my first published fanfiction so reviews are much appreciated. Thanks~**

* * *

Sitting in front of a lone tree in the middle of an old burnt down forest, Marceline looked at the carving her and Ash had put into it a while ago. They had been having troubles for a while now. She had already begun to think he just wasn't the "Mr. Right" she had made him out to be. He had shaped up to be no more than a big wad of trouble. It was the exact reason she was even in front of the tree, they had a fight. They had a fight and she stormed out of her own house, again. She had left to find the only thing that calms her down, lonesome.

She wouldn't normally come here. It was his words which led her here, away from her normal place where she hides from her troubles. His words were still fresh in her mind, stinging her every time the memory replayed. He said he wished he could take back the very carving she was staring at. He wanted to take it back because it had the word "forever" on it, and he knew they wouldn't last that long. He knew because as she sat there, he was at her house packing his things to leave. It was over, they were over.

She looked down from the tree to stare into her hands. She held a single match, toying with it between her fingers. She finally decided it was time to fulfill her boyfriend's – ex-boyfriend's – final wish. She took back the carving. With immense hesitation, she stood up in front of the tree. She read the words one last time, "MarMar + Ash, together forever." She then lit the match on her boot with a trembling hand and tossed it towards the tree. The fire began on dry leaves on the ground beneath the tree, and slowly crawled up until it was licking at their words. She turned away from the tree and began to walk towards her home, tears streaming down her face, hoping that Ash had already left.

* * *

When she arrived at her home she was relieved, she didn't see any sign of her bane. She went straight to her room and collapsed into bed, shaking, sobbing. Her pillows were the only shoulder she had to cry on. With Ash gone she felt so alone. She lifted her head from her pillows to breathe and something caught her tear-dampened eyes. In her closet, a box had been toppled. She walked over to the box and ventured a look inside, and what she found brought her a feeling of deep respite. It was a picture of her old best friend, from when she still lived in the Nightosphere. Up until Ash came along with his overprotective, jealous, machismo act, he had been her confidant. She told him everything, like a living diary. But instead of "Dear Diary" at the beginning of her entries, she would ink the words "Dear Marshall Lee." At the finding of this picture, she decided it was about time she used her pen again.

She wrote quickly, and she didn't much care if it showed in her handwriting. She explained why she hadn't written in so long, and why she was able to write now. Halfway through the letter, she began to stain the paper with her tears for reasons she couldn't seem to find. She couldn't pin point the name of it, but she had a feeling inside of her that burned her and comforted her at the same time. She was reconnecting with an old friend, but she felt guilty that this much relief and happiness was brought upon by her boyfriend's abandonment. Shouldn't she feel sad?

She was giggling and crying at the same time as she hastily folded the paper and stuffed it into an envelope. She wrote down where it was headed and the name of the recipient as quickly as she could, and sent it on its way. Now all she had left to do was wait, and hope that her best friend was receiving at the same address. She could hardly fall asleep that night. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. She wasn't sure how Marshall would react to getting such a sudden letter, but she hoped he reacted well. When she did finally fall asleep, she dreamt of him, of their days together when they were younger.

* * *

Marshall awoke this morning with an odd feeling. He had a feeling that he would receive news today, but he wasn't sure whether or not he would enjoy it. News is news however, and living alone didn't yield much of that. At least he would get a taste of variety in his life. Walking down the stairs, he almost missed it, the envelope resting on his open window's sill. He walked over and picked it up, surprised he even received mail at all. His name and address were on it, as should be expected. He looked in the corner to see who sent it and couldn't believe his eyes. He screwed up his face and looked closer, but he still saw the same name. Marceline Abadeer, the one that got away, was writing him again.


	2. Unnopened

He hadn't even bothered to open the long-awaited envelope, maybe he just couldn't yet. He was immediately filled with emotions, and overflowing with memories. He and Marceline had quite a history; they'd known each other since they were children. They were each other's only friends until the teen years rolled around. Then, the war happened. They were both frozen in their young age, and separated from each other. They had kept in touch, though, they wrote to each other. They soon outlived their friends, and reverted back to how the used to be. They were each other's only friend again.

The only thing that made it different this time around was the fact that they hadn't seen each other in, well, centuries. He kept count for a while, but you can imagine how you can lose track over more than a thousand years. Now that this letter had arrived, he felt as if they had only lost contact for a day. In reality, Marshall hadn't received any mail from anyone in a long while. He did often wonder what was taking Marceline so long to respond to the last letter; he even worried that it might have been his words that caused the lack of reply.

* * *

Marceline had never gotten out of bed quicker; she almost literally sprung out of bed. She even bumped her head on the ceiling in her excitement. Last night she had wondered where the rest of his letters went, the ones she had hidden from Ash. She barely had time to finish the thought before she dosed off, however. Today, she was determined to find those letters. She wanted to walk down memory lane; she wanted to at least think about his voice again.

With a violent passion, she ripped through her closet in search of the bundled envelopes. She found more pictures and really notes from when they were both still human. Best of all, she found his gift to her. When she was twelve, he gave her a sweater for her birthday. It was pure red, though now it was faded, and it had her name on it in a jersey style. She remembered wearing it every day, even if it was hot out. She loved that sweater; it came from her best friend since birth, after all. It was now terribly faded, or maybe just dusty from its stay in her Hide-From-Ash Stash.

Finally, after a seemingly long while of searching she found the letters. She spent the rest of the morning, and a good portion of the afternoon, reading through each and every one of them. There were hundreds, maybe even a thousand. She was too busy expelling rivers of joy to keep count; she could barely even read through the glaze in her eyes.

After hours and hours of reading, she came to the last letter. It was different from the others. His handwriting was more focused, like he took more time on this particular one. Upon further investigation, she realized that she had never even opened it. She stared at the envelope, refusing to believe she left a letter unopened before Ash put a stop to the writing in general. The date was too far gone to be a new letter, and she didn't see how a new letter could get into her closet in the first place.

She finally decided to open it, carefully tearing the top as to preserve the envelope for storage. As she pulled out the paper, she noticed it was not excitedly written like the rest of them were. This letter had time put into it, though she furiously wondered the possible reason. She unfolded the parchment inside the envelope. Parchment, since when did Marshall write on such fancy paper? 'Better be some good shit,' Marceline thought to herself as she began to read the letter. The first three words after the greeting made the expression on her face go vacant. She couldn't believe what she was reading, she would have even expected him to dismiss it all as a joke at the end; she expected that from the little prick anyhow.

* * *

Marshall knew the things he said in that letter were sudden, he almost expected her to think he was joking. He expected a letter asking if it was, and he had already planned out the assuring reply. He had said things in that letter that could ruin their friendship, but they could also make the two of them closer than ever. That letter contained three dangerous words. He had revealed something in that letter that still stayed true over the centuries they'd been separated; in that letter, he had revealed his love for her.

* * *

Marceline slumped against the wall she was resting on. She wasn't looking at the paper any more but she could still see the words. She could imagine him speaking them, but she knew she couldn't have gotten the voice right. She never heard him speak of such things; she didn't know he was capable of such emotions. She just sat there and piddled around the idea in itself. Marshall Lee proclaimed his love for her centuries ago. Deep down, she truly hoped he had stayed true to his words.

* * *

**A/N: Quick update was quick. I'm too into this right now, I can't even stand my own suspense. I hope you guys like this and I absolutely love the support I've already gotten. 46 views, 2 favourites, 2 reviews, and a follower on my first chapter of my fanfic..all in one day? I think that's just ridiculously amazing! This is a lot of fun already, thank you guys for reading my work, and especially thank you, one follower (MarcylovesMarshy). This might turn out as a three shot, I might decide to make this painfully long. I honestly can't predict it myself at this point. **


	3. Trespassing

Marshall looked at the work he had done so quickly. He had honestly never seen himself work so productively. Three suitcases lied in front of him, all filled with clothes. He may be a 2,000 year old Vampire King, but his appearance was always at the top of his checklist, especially now that all of his friends and family had been outlived. He was always in tip-top shape, and, while he only had one outfit to wear, he never wore the same set of it twice. The royal red-eater departed with his luggage, on his way to the place in the corner of the envelope. The arrival of the letter, he felt, justified the arrival of its recipient. He received a pleasant surprise, and so should she; well, he was going to give it to her.

The sun singed at his pale green skin like the fires of his old home, he had almost forgotten his hat. Marshall hated having to wear a sun hat; it made him feel so feminine. He was going to see her, though. That's all he needed to tell himself to make it all worth the trip.

* * *

She had been so involved with the awe of his letter, she had barely thought about her own. She wondered if he'd gotten it yet, and if he had how he reacted. She had told him that she just broke up with Ash, and Marshall had apparently told her he loved her centuries ago. What would he say? Would he say anything at all? How would he react to such a sudden letter? She offered explanation for her absence, but she felt that it wasn't enough for reasons unknown to her. Marshall was normally quick to respond, and she hoped he still was.

Maybe in her next reply, she would bring up his letter. She would tell him the truth, say that she only just found it, and ask him if he still felt the same. She really did hope he did, come to think of it. Their memories together were so wonderful; she wanted their present to be just as wonderful. She decided they would make a great pair, the two of them. Her mind filled with thoughts of the two of them, and she dosed off with those thoughts in mind. She drifted off into dreams of their togetherness.

* * *

Ooo looked a lot less lively as he last remembered it. Not as many people hustling about, and he certainly didn't see the heroes that once ubiquitously roamed the land. It was much like his own realm; those times had been left far behind. All that remained was the political buildings and the homes of the now very sheltered citizens. It was quiet, but that was expected at such a late hour. He felt a lot more at ease in the dark. His senses were more alert, and he was alone. Lonesome was comforting to the young king, though he could never explain why. Marceline's company was the only company he never grew tired of, and hers was the only one that was taken away from him.

That thought brought something to his attention; he hadn't seen this woman since the war. She had patches of grey skin back then, but she had to have fully changed by now. She had to have fangs, grey skin, the whole nine yards. She could probably fly like he could; she was probably a lot like him, just like when they were human. Marshall had been so deep in thought that he almost walked right by the cave. He looked down at the envelope he held in his hand to confirm the address, and he knew he was in the right place. He took a deep breath, and walked into the mouth of the cave.

* * *

Marceline was awakened by the sound of someone walking outside her house. She lived in a cave, and her friends were dead. Visitors weren't exactly the most common thing. If anything, it was a couple self-proclaimed adventurers wanting to get a look at a vampire, like a damned zoo attraction. She listened closer, moving to her window to hear better. She heard only one person, and they had a pretty confident stride towards her home. She decided they had gotten too close for comfort, and walked to her door to show them their zoo animal.

"Hey, no trespassing asshole!" Marceline yelled from her porch. When she looked down to see her intruder, she had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The green skin, the long hair, it had to be him.

"Marshall…holy shit." She breathlessly stated. She wasn't standing for more than three seconds more before she fainted from the shock of her new house-guest.

When she regained consciousness, she saw him across from her. He was lounging in the air with his hands behind his head, his hair reaching towards the floor. She sat up and he turned his head towards her when she moved.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he teased as he floated in closer to her, "Is that how you greet people around here? Come on, Mar, show some class."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, not exactly a wonderful chapter in my opinion. Hope it's still good enough. As you can obviously see, this will not be a three-shot. I need a lot more chapters for my ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed it~**


	4. Back and Forth

Marceline didn't even know how to respond. What do you say when you curse at a friend you haven't seen in a couple thousand years, and then faint? She just stared at him for a second, not sure what to do. Finally, she decided to move her body.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" She asked excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the old friend.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I don't know, where I live?" Marshall retorted sarcastically as he returned the hug.

"Real funny, smart ass. I meant why haven't you visited in all these years? It'd been mentioned so many time in the... in the letters." She said, pausing as she remembered that last letter she found. She wondered if he even noticed, half hoping he didn't.

"You stopped responding, I figured you had something going on and I didn't want to interrupt." He replied, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Whatever, you're here now. How long are you staying?" She gave him another quick hug before returning to a sitting position on her couch.

Marshall simply pointed towards his bags in the corner, clearly enough for over a month. "Does that answer your question?" He asked sarcastically. She thrust herself into him another time in response to how long he would be staying.

"Shit, calm down. It's not like I'm going anywhere, you saw my damn bags." he laughed as she hugged him. He pulled away from the hug, and smiled.

Marceline hadn't seen that smile in over two thousand years; her heart almost stopped. His smile was still as beautiful as ever, but she couldn't help but feel saddened by the effects the war had on him. She noted his pale green skin and the fangs that broke his straight line of teeth. She almost found his smile more beautiful now that he had those fangs. It gave him a sense of maturity she didn't see in him before, and she liked that maturity.

"You okay, there?" Marshall asked her, breaking her trance. She had been staring so intently, she hadn't noticed that he stopped smiling entirely. He even seemed to carry a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I have some left over daze from the whole, you know, passing out thing." She said, not sounding very sure of herself.

"Hey, you should probably lie down for a while. You look kinda pale." He said, smiling at his joke about her new skin tone. It took her a while, but she caught it and gave him an angry look. He did nothing but laugh his beautiful laugh at her response. His beautiful laugh, that had run through her mind.

"I think I will, actually. I'm feeling tired anyway." She got up to walk towards her bedroom, and turned around. "I guess you can sleep on the couch, whatever you want." Before she walked past him, she stopped to do something. She didn't think when she did it, she just did. On a whim, instinctively. She didn't know why she did it, but she tried to hurry off to bed afterwards so he wouldn't comment on it. Before bed, after not seeing Marshall Lee for over two thousand years, she had somehow decided it was a good idea to give him a loving kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yeah short but okay. It was just supposed to be dialogue, the story's been lacking it. And I needed a chapter to introduce the romance. Sorry for all of this late update, I'll try to update quicker. It might get set up as a weekend update basis, because it's kind of hard to update around my school schedule and homework and stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy this really short dialogue chapter.~**


	5. Leap of Faith

Her face turned red as soon as she could be aware of it. Marceline opened her eyes and immediately noticed her error in telling Marshall to sleep wherever he wanted. She turned over as she woke, and saw his dull, red eyes looking back at her. She was startled, and she would have jumped had she not forgotten how to feel fear any more.

"And she's awoken! It's noon, lazy-ass. I shouldn't have to watch you sleep." Marshall said as he messed up her hair in an attempt to wake her further.

"Good morning to you, too. Why were you watching me sleep, anyway? Creep." Marceline replied as she began to scoot over to the end of the bed. She was about to get out when she remembered what she was wearing. "You want to, like, turn away? Give me a second to get dressed?"

"What do you sleep naked or something?" Marshall asked sarcastically. The silence that followed immediately answered his question. "You sleep in the nude, don't you?"

"Shut up! It's comfortable." She yelled as she began to dress herself.

"I slept next to that, you better not have rolled around in your sleep."

"Why did you sleep next to me, anyway?"

"You said I could sleep wherever, I'm an opportunist."

"And what opportunity was it that you took, exactly? To sleep next to little old, naked me?" She turned around, fully dressed to shoot him a jokingly accusing look.

"You fucking wish." He said, smiling back at her look of accusation. He turned back and sighed as he began his next, carefully worded question. "Do you ever get lonely?"

"Excuse me?" She said, her face suddenly showing concern.

"Here, you've outlived everyone, right? Don't you ever wish somebody was, you know, there?" He struggled with his explanation.

"I don't think I really follow you, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What I'm saying is, don't you ever miss the feeling of companionship. Having somebody there for you when you need it?"

"I had Ash. Didn't you have anyone?"

"Oh that's right, Ash. Yeah, no, I didn't have anybody." He trailed off, sounding obviously saddened.

"That really sucks. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Still, before Ash, didn't you ever lack companionship?"

"I guess, sometimes it got a little too quiet." She replied, thinking back to when she was completely alone. "Kind of a sad thought, actually."

"I'm sorry to bring it up. I was just thinking about how happy you seemed to see me. Made me think you must have been lonely."

"No, idiot," she began with a smile, "I was happy to see you because you're the best guy I've ever met. Don't tell anyone I said that sappy shit, okay?" She finished playfully. The conversation paused shortly as they smiled at each other.

Marshall's smile slowly disappeared, replaced by a look of deep thought. He looked as if he almost doubted his own thoughts.

"You okay there, little green man?" Marceline joked.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I missed you." He finished the last part quickly, as if he was afraid of her reaction.

"Really? I missed you, too." She went over and gave him a friendly hug around his shoulders. Just as she went to pull back, Marshall hugged her tighter.

"No, I really missed you. A lot," He hugged her tighter, and pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, "a lot."

* * *

The long stare that followed could have been described as awkward to an unknowing witness. To them it was more emotional. Marceline couldn't tell if this was a loving stare or a friendly stare. Marshall knew what he intended it to be.

"I didn't even realise how much I missed you until last night, Mar." He said quietly.

"I missed you, too. Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from my last letter. Those first three words. It's part of the reason I chose to sleep wherever I wanted last night." He half flirted.

She didn't have a response, she just stared at him.

Marshall took advantage of the spanning silence, and continued. "Those three words at the beginning of the letter. They're still true, Marceline." He looked at her deeply for a moment longer, then began to lean in closer. When their lips were no more than a centimeter apart, he paused. He waited for her to decline, to show some sort of hesitation. She gave no resistance, and he crossed the threshold. The threshold between friendship and the unknown. He didn't know what would happen after they broke apart, all he knew was that he had just kissed the woman he had loved for over a thousand years, and he knew that he had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Romantic chapter is romantic. I like teasing, by the way. In case you didn't notice. I should have another chapter out, if not two, by the end of this weekend. Hope you guys enjoy~**


	6. Frozen Eyes

Racing thoughts. Racing thoughts and bright red cheeks. These were the only two things Marceline could comprehend at the moment. Her thoughts were moving in and out of her mind too fast for her to comprehend what they meant. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she should be more concerned with what Marshall was thinking. The way she saw it, he showed up in her life again after two thousand years, slept in her bed, and then kissed her. She was so shocked by the suddenness of this, though she should have seen it coming when they got so close. She just wasn't thinking, she was too happy with having him around. She never expected him to pull something like this. In the midst of her confusion, almost without even noticing, she pulled away. She denied the kiss, she did what the cinemas would have told her not to.

"I'm sorry, but, what?" She blurted out before he could recover from his failed attempt at showing his love, "I write you one letter, and you come and decide to stay here. I'm cool with that, I love that. Then you sleep in my bed, that's a little weird, but I can live with it. But, you're going to try to kiss me now? Call me crazy, but I think after not seeing you for two thousand years, we would want to play catch up first."

"I know. I just, I just wanted..." he trailed off, looking at he floor.

"I'm sorry, just let me think for a second, yeah?" She asked. He decided it wasn't too much of a favour to ask and left the room. He would need some fresh air anyway.

As he walked out, Marceline's thoughts resumed racing like they had been just moments before. He was talking about loneliness, was this just because he was lonely? No, it couldn't be, could it? He said he loved her, plenty of times. It was all over that last letter. That's where he said the kiss had come from, his last letter. So it wasn't loneliness, that was completely ruled out. Why had he moved so quickly, though?

"I'd expect him to be smoother than that." Marceline said to herself as she sat alone in her room. She sighed at her situation, sitting alone was the last thing she expected to be doing while he was here. Then again, she didn't exactly expect to be kissing him either.

* * *

The cold air stung his skin, but most of all it froze his eyes. Things got colder when they were wet. Marshall walked down the street, looking at the ground, pondering what had gone wrong. 'Well, let's see dipshit. You waltzed into her bed last night, then decided a good way to say good morning was to try to tongue her.' He thought to himself. He figured it was as simple as that, he tried to kiss her and she wasn't having it. He got his answer, at least. He loved her, and she didn't love him back. It must have been why she hadn't written in so long, it was definitely why she had pulled away from that kiss.

After coming to terms with his sad truth, Marshall had nothing left to do but to walk further down the street. If he hadn't left a month's worth of clothing at Mar's house, he would've just gone home. But, after about half a mile had grown between himself and his love, he decided to turn back. It was cold as hell, and he thought he had given her enough time to think, he definitely had enough time himself.

* * *

Marceline had come to her decision at about the exact time she heard him walk back inside. He was back, and so were her senses. She heard his footsteps coming down the hall towards her bedroom, and then stop. She sensed his hesitation before he knocked, and she called to let him in.

"Come on in, I've had my time," she called. "I hope you've done some thinking yourself. I want to talk this out."

"I did a lot of it, actually. I guess it's now or never, right?" He said through a forced smile, trying to liven the mood.

"No reason to have a stick up your ass, we're just talking. Leave your heals by the door and come sit down." She teased, showing no break in character whatsoever.

"Way ahead of you, they're by the front door," he mocked as he continued in to sit by her on the bed, "now what have you been thinking?"

"I can't say I saw it coming, that's for sure," she began, "but I don't think I can call myself surprised. I read your letter, a little late, but I read it."

"A little late?" He cut her off, curious.

"Yeah, I didn't open it when it was sent. I don't know why, maybe it was Ash's fault. I found it after I wrote to you again, I was looking through some of our old pictures and found all of your letters."

"You kept our pictures and my letters?"

"Yeah, they mean a lot to me. You're it, you know? You're the person I can rely on. The one I can't outlive," Her eyes began to glass over at the remembrance of those she's lost, but she quickly regained herself, "Anyway, I found your letter and I saw what you said. I shouldn't be surprised by this, but why so fast?"

"I couldn't wait, you have to at least try to understand. Imagine loving somebody for a thousand years and never seeing them. Imagine telling that person how you feel, pouring yourself out, and then imagine how it feels to stop talking to them right after you do that. It sucks, Mar. It's like waiting all year for a Christmas gift and then not being able to open it until next year. Then you have to wait another year, and another, and another. You end up settling with never opening that gift. Never receiving the joy it will bring. You were my gift, Mar. I thought I would never see you again, but I got your letter. After I got here, after you hugged me and everything, I just couldn't wait any longer."

Marceline didn't have a response. She didn't have anything to say to that, she couldn't form a sentence after that anyway. All she could do was stare at him as his cheeks began to dampen. They tears rolled down his cheeks subtly, slowly, but she could see that he felt much worse than he looked. His eyes showed more pain than she had ever known him to feel. Come to think of it, she had never even seen the young royal cry. They had told each other everything, kept no secrets, but she had never seen him this sad. She had read his sadness, and she had received tear-stained letters, but she never stopped to think what he looked like when he cried. Finally, she found words to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't write sooner," she started, pausing to gather the courage to speak her next few words, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was quite a write, I honestly had some trouble starting this one. When I got started, though, I had trouble stopping. So, this is my longest chapter so far, and I'm sorry to say that, honestly. I wish all of my chapters could be this long. Anyway, drop me a review and let me know how you like the story's progression. Motivates me to know that people are taking the time out of their day to let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy, and thanks for sticking with the story this far~**


	7. Undeniable Proof

He would say the words were buzzing around in his head, except that that implied anger. They didn't buzz, they more fluttered like gentle butterflies. Unfortunately for him, however, those same butterflies were travelling down into his belly. He couldn't respond to her with anything other than his staggered breathing, the heater that his face must have become, and the dumbfounded face that he was letting her stare into. Finally, he broke the awkward silence, just as sarcastic and witty as ever. "Don't you think that's a little fast, Mar?" He smirked at her as his face returned to normal.

Marceline returned his smirk, "Don't give me that shit, Mr. Starstruck. I saw your face, hell I _felt_ your face." She chuckled at her last remark. It was odd that they could be so nonchalant about such a serious matter. The average hopeless romantic would expect some sappy response and warm embraces, but all these two could offer were wisecracks and funny faces. Maybe if she tried really hard, she could turn the tides of the conversation. "I'm serious, though. While you were out, I read through your letters again. I love you, I have loved you, I just didn't know it until today."

"Hold on, let me get my serious face on," Marshall said as he waved his hands downward in front of his face, revealing a more down-to-Earth face when his hands allowed, "I think it may be an obvious remark by now, but I love you too." He smiled warmly as he finished his statement.

Suddenly, the tone of Marceline's face changed over to something he hadn't seen in her before. She was smiling, but it wasn't because of amusement or genuine happiness. It was almost the face someone gets when they see food for the first time in a while. It was a look of hunger, he decided. Then the unfamiliar face spoke to him, "Prove it."

* * *

"Why did you have to pick the cold season to come over, Marshall?" She playfully complained about the temperature. "It's way too cold for me to be like this."

"You didn't seem to have a problem sleeping like this," he retorted.

"Do you see covers anywhere around me?"

"I think I could suffice for a blanket, don't you?" The conversation was leading up to Marshall's proof of love. They looked like a scene out of an awkward romance movie, standing across from each other on either side of a bed. Looking each other up and down, sizing up the competition, if you will. Stark naked. Marshall moved towards Marceline to fulfil his duty of warming his new-found lover. In yet another awkward interactions the two met, and immediately shivered at each other. It _was_ freezing, so their skin wasn't exactly hot to the touch.

"So how long's it been, sport?" Marceline teased as Marshall struggled to find proper positioning for their interactions, "call me crazy, but you seem a little rusty." She laughed. Marshall just stayed silent and finally found a comfortable spot to rest himself.

"No, seriously. I'm curious, how long has it been for you?" She asked genuinely.

He replied sheepishly, obviously afraid of judgement. "Guess my age, it'd be the same thing."

Silence. Marceline stopped moving under him for a second, as if he were a bear and she shouldn't move. Then, she decided to speak up, "What? You're a..."

"Yeah, mhm, yes now let's move on. Learning experience, right? This'll be great." He spoke quickly and nervously, afraid of what the woman beneath him might say.

"So I'm popping you off, huh?" she asked with a slight tone of amusement, "This should be fun. Let's not talk any more, yeah? Kills the mood."

Marshall followed her instruction, his face reddening with embarrassment of his virginity. He didn't lose all confidence, however. He might not be experienced going the whole nine yards, but he sure knew how to kiss. Naturally, he put his strongest foot forward and leaned in closer to her face.

Their lips met and he held his mouth puckered for a few seconds, then moved away. He was away for only a split second, then he moved back in for another short kiss. They continues playing mouth tag for a small while longer before he lengthened his visits. After a while, he parted his lips slightly. Marceline adapted to the change well, and they were soon making short visits back and forth with their lips locked. Finally, he lightly licked her lips before leaving her mouth. He felt her mouth curling into a playful smile when he returned, and his next lick was met with the tip of her own tongue. On his next trip forward, he slid his tongue into her mouth and she met him there. Their mouths barely moved apart any more as they tossed each other's tongues around inside of her mouth. Sometimes the tug of war would trail into Marshall's mouth, but he held dominance for most of it. Finally, they broke apart and she was the first to comment. She almost gasped out her words, "How's about you show me how you really feel," she said with a wink.

"My pleasure, but what happened to not talking any more?" He hummed playfully. Before she could answer him, he cut her off with another heart stopping kiss. He threw caution to the wind and tested her preferences. He moved his tongue farther into her mouth and waited for objection. He received none, and travelled deeper. Yet again, he got no signal to stop. Then, he curled his tongue downward and began to slide it along the length of hers. She had more to say when they broke apart again.

"You've had practise with that, haven't you?" She asked. He responded by sticking his tongue out slightly and quickly curling and uncurling it. It resembled a flag blowing in the wind, and it was strangely attractive to Marceline. "Please tell me you're previewing something with that," she said hungrily.

"Don't worry, this thing is like my secret weapon." Marshall assured, pointing to his tongue halfway through his comment. Marceline giggled and pulled him in for more kissing. He tried new tricks amidst the kissing, but he lost a little confidence when Marceline moved to progress the situation.

Her hand fumbled around her midsection and moved towards her face, finding the pale green hand that was cradling her cheek. She took gentle hold of it, and began to move it towards her chest. She placed the hand on top of one of her breasts and left it there after lightly pushing his hand into it, willing him to caress her chest. He was hesitant at first, but slowly began to apply and release pressure, finding a rhythm. He gained assurance of his actions when a quiet moan escaped Marceline's lips, and he picked up the pace. With his quickening hand movements, her assurance was louder and more plentiful. She moaned more into Marshall's mouth, and he liked it. Going with his gut and wanting her to sing for him more, he began to fumble with the buttons of her top, "It's a shame you had to get dressed after you woke up, Mar. You could've made my job a lot easier."

She didn't response to him, she only reached down to straighten her shirt and allow for an easier job of undressing her. Marshall undid the last of her buttons and pulled her shirt open, exposing her bra and the small portion of her breasts which was peeking above her underwear. He moved one of his hands to handle her now exposed chest. He resumed with his quick rhythm, and much to his delight, he was correct. Removing an extra layer caused Marceline's moans of pleasure to become gasps for air. Marceline finally decided she could take no more of this teasing, and her hands shot back to the clasp of her bra. She made quick work of dropping the underwear and all but throwing Marshall's hands on top of her naked breasts.

The unhindered contact caused her to shriek briefly, though she stifled most of it. It sounded more of a squeak than anything. Marshall began caressing her chest with both hands, and began to take notice of the introduction of a new appendage. He slid his hand upwards and paid close attention to what he felt, verifying the hardness he felt beneath his palms. He began to quickly fun his fingertips over her nipples, causing her to grunt out stifled shouts. She broke away from his facial grasp for only a second, uttering one word of direction, "Pinch."

Marshall smiled at the suggestion, and began to lightly pinch at her chest. She couldn't hold these back, her moans were loud and long. Sometimes he would hear his name. After a few minutes of twisting and pinching, he pulled back and acknowledged a very vital detail. It has just dawned on him, "Well, this isn't fair. You're all hot and bothered and I'm just administering." His voice was filled with implications.

Marceline smiled at him and nodded, "If you say so." The hands that had been resting and clawing on Marshall's chest moved toward his waist. Her hands searched the surface of his denim leggings for his member. She found the area of his pants that was raised higher than anywhere else and began to move her hands back and forth on top of it. She knew she was in the right spot when Marshall quietly groaned in approval. When she felt she had hardened him enough, she began to make undo his jeans. She fumbled with the button for longer than necessary, a good tease never hurt anyone. She pulled down his zipper and exposed his red and green plaid boxers. She slipped her fingers under the hem of his underwear and reached towards the extension of his groin. When her hand with contact with the appendage, Marshall let out a small gasp. She pulled it out from it's confinement and began to move her hand slowly along the length of it from top to bottom. Marshall began to moan rhythmically, and his member grew harder still.

She broke from their seemingly never-ending kiss and looked him dead in the eye before pushing him onto his back. She slowly moved towards him, keeping steady eye contact. When her head was resting above her treat, she stopped moving. She continued to look him in the eye as she lowered her tongue down and quickly licked the head and returned her tongue to the inside of her mouth, "I hope you'll find me just as talented with my tongue as you are," she purred. With that, she moved her head down and began to move her tongue down the side of his appendage. When she returned to the top, she took it into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around the head. The action drove Marshall crazy, his breathing staggered and he clutched the bed violently. She then began to give the rest of his shaft equal attention, moving her head up and down and swirling her tongue around the entirety of his member. She picked up the pace and took as much of him as she could at one time, sending Marshall into a state of pure ecstasy. He couldn't contain himself, he had no ability to stifle his moans any longer. She stopped just as his member began to twitch with closeness to climax, "Not so fast there, I'm not through yet." she chuckled as she moved her head away, "I'll be here when you can go for a little longer." She finished as she laid back and displayed herself. She tucked her hands behind her head, showing no attempt to hinder his view of her chest, and spread her jean-clad legs in an inviting manner.

After a short wait, Marshall approached her and rested himself on top of her inviting body. He kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then the top of her neck. Sure of his destination, Marceline pulled her hair out of his way, exposing the bite marks that forever scarred her neck. He gingerly kissed the pinholes, sending a shiver down her spine. Next, he flicked his tongue over them, willing forward a moan from Marceline's lungs.

Marceline found enough breath to speak and took the opportunity, "Alright, Starstruck, I don't think I can take much more teasing. Get your big boy pants on, or off rather, because you're going in."

At the beginning of this whole ordeal Marshall had been nervous, but now all he could do was smile and answer her question wordlessly. His hands moved downwards and met her jeans' button. Good things came from being a guitarist, being quick with his fingers was one of them. It wasn't very long before he had opened the door to the promise land.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kind of an iffy ending, but I didn't want to have TOO long of a chapter. By my standards, this is ridiculous. Please keep in mind, by the way. I'm a freshman in high school and I have no editors, my grammar and spelling may not be up to par. Bare with me, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~**


	8. Anti-Climactic

**A/N: Oh man it's been a while. I haven't slept in a very long time, so I apologise if this chapter is a little lackluster. I just really needed to add another one. I'm really sorry about the slowness. School was rough, a lot of homework and studying and not a lot of room for writing. Then, after school ended, I've been over in another state visiting my father and his side of the family, so I've been quite busy just hanging out with all of them. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update next, hopefully it'll be some time soon.**

* * *

The shade of red on Marshall's face would have been visible from space as he lay face up next to Marcelline. Really, of everything that could have happened, this was not what he expected.

"Okay, I know this was your first time," Marcelline began, "but I could've counted that shit on my fingers." Marshall only groaned in response, unable to muster up any form of verbal communication through the humiliation. Marcelline reached over and patted his stomach, "Don't worry, big guy, next time we'll go for a solid twenty seconds!" She laughed. Marshall groaned. She laughed again.

Suddenly the humiliation subsided for a second as Marshall realised what she just said. He seemed to regain his confidence, "So there's a next time is there?" He asked with a sly look on his face. Marcelline turned and looked at him with the most serious look he'd seen her hold in a while.

"If you are ever going to please another living thing, you need to have a next time. I am not releasing you into this world like that." Her serious demeanor never cracked, but Marshall knew she was only joking around.

He was quick about his response, "Hey, I don't need you. I have my methods of practice."

"Like what, exactly?" She deadpanned. In response, Marshall wordlessly lifted his right hand into the air. After a moment of realisation, they both burst into laughter. Marcelline smacked his hand out of the air as she laughed, "Alright, want some breakfast you disgusting fuck?" Marshall laughed and nodded his head. They got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

Just as Marcelline had bitten into an apple, she saw movement outside her window. She only saw the trespasser for a second, but she knew exactly who it was. She spoke quietly as if the man outside could hear her already, "Marsh... You should probably be, like, not in the living room right now."

Marshall looked over, puzzled, and asked, "And why exactly should I leave the living room?" Just as the last word left his mouth, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Marsh, trust me, you don't wanna meet the guy who's knocking. Go to the room or something." Another knock, harder this time. Finally, the person behind the door was done playing around and there was the sound of keys on a ring. Marshall had so much confusion on his face that you could have scraped some off and saved it for later. Then, the door swung open, and Ash walked in.

"Uhm," Marshall began, "I take it this is Ash?"

Ash was frozen in the doorway, one foot in the house, staring at Marshall. He finally found words, "And you would be...?"

"I'm an old friend, like, a couple thousand years, but who's counting? You know, if I were you, I'd be a little offended. She fainted when I showed up." Marshall's smile was a silent laugh. According to Ash's expression however, that could not have been a more wrong answer.


End file.
